wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pudu
Adopted by Laceyyyyyyyyy Appearance -Adorable -Nobody can deny it -Probably the cutest thing in existence Personality Many dragons think they know Pudu. A simple, naive, adorable dragonet. Not the brightest, but very cute all the same. These dragons would be wrong. Well...partially. Pudu isn’t dumb, no matter what other dragons say. Slightly naive, yes, but far from dumb. He is actually pretty smart, but he never gets a chance to show it. Pudu is quiet, plain and simple. He doesn’t like to speak up or make a scene. Although most dragons make a scene out of him. He gets embarrassed easily and doesn’t like it when dragons make a big deal out of his cuteness. Not wanting to be rude though, he goes along with it. Though he may be soft-spoken, Pudu has very strong opinions and isn’t afraid to fight for his beliefs. Pudu always wants things to be fair and will come to a conclusion based on this. He gets very frustrated when things are unfair, but most ignore him. After all, what could tiny, cute little Pudu do? (Pudu do, Pudu do. That’s really fun to say XD) Of course, those that believe him one of the cutest things ever, wouldn’t be wrong. But he will attempt to use his cuteness to get his way, making puppy eyes and playing the innocent card. He doesn’t do it often however, as it makes him feel bad. Pudu appears to have a talent for making connections. He finds it easy, talking through other problems and helping them. But when it comes to small talk, he falls flat on his face. Pudu just can’t seem to grasp the concept and answers oddly whenever asked simple questions. When Pudu comes to believe that something is important, he pursues that goal with a conviction and energy that can catch others off-guard. Pudu will rock the boat if he must. Not everyone likes to see this, but his passion for his chosen cause is an inseparable part of Pudu’s personality. History Pudu was born with four other sibs, a small troop. Pudu was hatched last, by a fair margin. Almost as soon as he had hatched, he was considered to cutest of his sibs. The tiny, round, big-eyed dragonet stood out starkly from his stoic sibs. He grew up just after the war had ended, and his life was unfazed by horrifying battles. He and his sibs grew up along the Delta Spray River in a small hut. His life was simple, he and his sibs ran a small blacksmithing shop. Pudu never really liked blacksmithing though, the blazing fire and sharp metal always sort of freaked him out. Instead, he liked to learn about the other tribes in his pastime. Their different ideas and cultures interested him, and he would spend hours studying the different dragons that happened to walk through the town. As he grew up, Pudu’s love of the tribes never filtered away. His cuteness, however, seemed to grow bigger. He never grew out of his big eyes, and he stayed almost as small. Pudu began to wander farther and farther from the river, exploring the Mud Kingdom. In the years following, he explored other kingdoms too. Sand, Sea, even Sky. As he learned more about the different dragons, Pudu also learned how similar they are. When he heard that Jade Mountain Academy, a school for dragons of all tribes, was opening, he rushed to submit an application. Though, to his disappointment, it was not accepted. Although he was sad, Pudu continued to explore and learn more about the Pyrhhian tribes. His sibs were supportive of him, even if they were interested in totally different things. Pudu has heard the old legend of the Lost Continent and is currently trying to do research to find out if it exists. Quotes Trivia Gallery IMG 0376.jpg|Pudu, drawn by WildKadachi. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (Laceyrocks7) Category:LGBT+